


Parenting is Thankless

by rageprufrock



Series: Conflicts of Interest [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from a prompt by ceares that read, "The one where Conner and Geoffrey become parents and Clark refuses to be called 'grandma.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting is Thankless

"This is an age thing, isn't it?" Lex says, even and butter-wouldn't-melt-in-his-mouth, because he's a fucker. "I know that to date, you've managed to maintain your admirably juiced twink looks with just a touch of dignifying gray at the temples, but honestly, Clark, you're going to have to come to terms with mortality at some point."

Conner grins. "Yeah, Mom. You could be causing unimaginable early childhood trauma with this tantrum."

Clark loves Conner, but he and Lex had raised the guy, so obviously he's a little shit. "You, you are a little shit," Clark tells him, and turns to Geoffrey. "And you should be on my side about this."

Geoffrey shrugs. "I don't mind her calling me Mom," he says, which is horrible and probably true. Geoffrey has an uncomfortable ability to roll with absolutely every punch that Conner has doled out since they were in kindergarten. "It just means that when it comes time to put me and Conner in a home, she'll love me more and care for me at home and stick Conner in a downmarket facility."

"Hey," Conner says, like he hadn't considered that before. 

"Look, whatever!" Clark yells. "I'm not being grandma!"

"Clark, you should really relax," Lex continues, absolutely shit-eating. "Even though you've gotten older, you're still an absolutely striking MILF."

Sophie will be well past 10 before she has any interest in the family Christmas albums, which is good thing, because Conner's going to have an intensely interesting time explaining why grandpa is holding back tears as grandma is threatening a comic book collection in most of the ones from her first year.


End file.
